Over night
by Angel Descendant
Summary: If I'm a sinner... chivalry, show me the way to go...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Yana Toboso created Kuroshitsuji._

_First time making a BL fanfic. Though only implied, I feel I'm on the brink of Yaoi touchdown. Hate where I'm going!_

_Anyway, this is my companion to 'Twilight', or another version of it. Hope I didn't make them OOC enough!_

_

* * *

_

"_Fly, sway, go all the way"_

In silence… in drowned silence his leaps abound. Majestic. Inhuman. _Demonic._

A butler cloaked in black…

A smile then surfaces from his fiendish lips. Of triumph. And maniacal joy.

Because after so much toil, of so much time he spent, he'll finally be able to-

See his master once more.

"_I'm in the same fate with you"_

It was against a demon's aesthetics. Their contract had already ended. They were then at the realm of the dead. There was supposed to be no turning back. To devour his master's succulent soul, that was all he was to do. Nothing more.

But he…

_He didn't __**consume **__his master._

Why?

The fierce longing. The desire to finally taste a flavoursome soul as his master's was too compelling. Too gripping.

It was supposed to be that way. But he-

He didn't take a bite.

And he knew the consequences would be dire.

* * *

"_I feel your beat all around"_

_Nothing._

_All I could see is nothing._

_All I could __**feel**__ is nothing._

_I… Even I am nothing._

_As is my destiny, when my contract with Sebastian has been fulfilled._

_I'm not alive._

_Yet…_

_I can feel. I can see._

_This- this naked world. My naked self._

_What the hell did Sebastian do this time? What is this world? This- this blank space? This white emptiness?_

_Why- why can I still feel?_

_Is this what it feels inside that damn demon's stomach?_

_It can't be. No, this feeling. This void._

_I'm like a butterfly. A butterfly of blue… fluttering in this empty space._

_Fluttering. _

_Pondering. _

_Listening._

_To a beat. A beating of a heart._

"_Wandering in the everlasting way"_

_Is it Sebastian's, I wonder?_

_I do so wonder… as my body, drifts on in this place of white._

_I also wonder why he- he disobeyed me._

_He, as a loyal butler disobeyed me._

_When his teeth grazed my pallid skin, I felt no pain._

_All I felt- was peace. And all I could see was his small smile. All I could hear… was his assuring whisper. Of comfort. That it will all be all right._

_And I believed him._

_As translucent liquid rolled down my cheeks._

"_Forever_

_Tears fall, vanish into the night"_

_

* * *

_

It was a haven of green and aubergine.

The clearing where, he laid down the trunk of leather and brown.

He kneels down, his red eyes fixed on their gaze as he unhesitatingly opens the latches.

And lo, a boy stuffed inside, of black and white is presented on the stage of lavender.

His eyes are latched shut, his mouth slightly opened. No revelation of blue.

A child. He was just a small lad, still beginning his steps onto adolescence. A frail, defenseless little youngster when devoid of his butler.

When he lost himself into the darkness.

And called this creature of the night, blaspheming God himself and his existence as His piece.

He became an outlaw. Just like him, a demon.

_Did he regret it?_ he mused. _Should he regret it? When his master had lost everything that fateful eve?_

_All for revenge, such a childish, humane whim. How predictable._

He _was _predictable. And yet at the same time, he wasn't.

Even if Sebastian was no human, he still couldn't understand what this mere mortal was thinking. His master was capricious. He always keeps this butler guessing.

And that's why, he was keen even of following him. He was just too… interesting to let go.

"_If I'm a sinner"_

He wonders if that's the only reason.

The small, empty shell of an Earl is lifted up, and then lowered into the stage. His act will finally begin. The king will finally make his move.

The butler's hands cleverly open a trinket-like box, embellished with the words 'New Moon Drop'. He looks on at his master. His gaze… an affectionate one.

Was he only following his master, because he was an interesting specimen to examine?

His hand then plucks from the box a ring of silver and of azure diamond.

_Was it really the only reason?_

The Shard of Hope slips into the little earl's thumb. It then produces a glow of sapphire.

The smile… was more gentle now.

Because he finally realized it. There was another reason why he followed his master.

"Young Master, it's time to open your eyes."

And that was…

"_Chivalry, show me the way to go"_

_

* * *

Hope you like it! And since I have no time, the next part will be uploaded really later!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_The song's originally from the Ending theme of the anime Le Chevalier D'Eon and sung by Aya. This was originally planned a year ago, but it's only now that I'm able to muster up my courage to type this. And sorry about it being rushed and all. I'm merely typing what's in my head. _

_Oh, and sorry for the OOCness of the characters! I don't know much about Alois' personality (and I don't want to, since he's my most hated character) and I might fail... _

_

* * *

_

"_Rise, High, Just Feel Alive-"_

_

* * *

_

_It... it was like a new Contract began. Like the first one dissipated to be replaced by another._

_Something more tangible._

_**More solid.**_

_More... real._

_I thought it was improbable for me to ever behold something else besides white. But I see green. I see purple. I see blue._

_I see... black._

_And red._

_I never thought that I'll be able to see it. That smile. That smile that seemed inappropriate for a creature like him._

_But there it is. It wasn't just discernible. It was obvious. It was __true__. _

_It was __**sincere.**_

_I play along, intending to see it more, as he helps me up and walks me. My eyes immediately notice the brown trunk that contrasted against the meadow of green. But I dare not ask him. His smile now, I won't be able to look through it if I do._

"_Breathtaking..." I mumble out at the yellow surroundings that gave birth to blue, him by my side._

"_Indeed it is." He replies back, as we gaze on the sun's rays._

_I laugh out. How shallow of him to not notice it!_

"_Sebastian, I'm not talking about the sunrise!" I say at him, lifting up a nervous grin as he leans onto me... closer and closer...and..._

_He then understood._

_

* * *

_

"_Say, a prayer for you, today"_

_

* * *

_

It means nothing to me. This world... I wonder, why must I partake with it?

In this immense, grandiose stage, knowing my lines and my part itself is short?

Especially when he...

When my butler, Claude will one day end my lines?

He's now here, waiting for me to finish my cup. My servants, my useless servants, also with him, cautiously waiting for me to end my long drink. These imperfect people, unworthy of me to hold onto this china teacup that Claude bought for me.

I do not need them. And yet I do, because Claude says I do.

But I don't, really. The only one I need is none other than Claude, no one else.

* * *

"_And I still believe in your love"_

_

* * *

_

And I'm really ashamed of saying it. Saying it to the one who'll 'greedily devour me to the bitter end'.

I sip my cup more, letting its cold skin crawl onto mine.

Claude... honestly, I don't want anyone else other than him. It's not because he's perfect, or because he isn't from this world, ready to satisfy my whims.

It's because I know, in this inhumane stage of deception, I know I can trust him.

I know I can love him.

* * *

"_Trace the shadow of truth into the dark"_

_

* * *

_

His Master finally ends his session of tea.

He lets the other servants take it all away, as the boy, his master Alois, slumps on the table, his gaze empty.

His master doesn't look on, as he places his gloved hand on his Highness' shoulder.

"It's time we must go, your Highness." He says, in that deep, no-nonsense_ appassionato_ of a voice.

His master merely turns his head, fixing his crystal orbs onto his gold ones.

"Must we... really?"

This wasn't the time to drone on with his master. Time is of the essence. It was more important that they go on now.

"I'm scared... Claude..." His master whispers, as his chair retreats and he stands, now staring at the spotless table.

The butler doesn't answer. He doesn't need to.

"But you'll be with me, right Claude?" He then chimes at him with a brightly-lit smile, the traces of the downcast confession earlier long gone. "You'll always be with me. Until then. You won't leave me." He then grabs hold of Claude's arm and begins to dance. "Hahaha! Claude won't make me alone! He never, ever will! No he won't!"

Alois then pauses.

"Right Claude?"

He doesn't answer.

He doesn't need to.

* * *

"_Forever..._

_Tears fall, vanish into the lies"_

_

* * *

_

The outcome was inevitable. It always was.

Both of black stare at each other from far apart. Ruby against gold.

The contractors also. Eyes were dimmed. Mouths were slack. Hands were stiff.

It was all ready. The chessboard was now laid out.

The pieces had already assembled. It was now time to make their moves.

* * *

"_If I'm a sinner_

_Chivalry show me the way to go"_

_

* * *

_

_I know that this was the eventual conclusion._

_The future had already mapped itself in front of me. It was up to me to either alter it to change my destiny, or to continue the present path, and seal my fate._

_I ended up doing both._

_The future was how I expected it to be, and at the same time, it wasn't. The lapses are now absent. The legacy I left will be stamped out into history. The revenge I savoured completely taken in full._

_But this... this wasn't how I expected it to be._

_My fellow player, that child... is now weeping near me, his eyes fighting hard to open as his breaths become shallow, and his tears slow in flowing._

_He was going to die._

_The blood-soaked chest of his proved it._

_His butler is tenderly beside him, eyes cold and body unmoving as his master weakly tries to extend out his arm to reach him._

_To my surprise, he does so. Placidly. Yet precariously._

_The boy smiles at him, a smile that I still am unable to do as his tears continue to glaze his eyes._

_And to my astonishment (and amusement), the butler smiles back._

_As the boy's eyes close._

_

* * *

_

"_Wandering my crying soul, only you can wipe away my tears"_

_

* * *

_

Did we win?

I want to ask him if we won. But I guess, I can't, and probably never will be.

He looks at me, still standing. Still standing tall, with only one leg.

I'm proud that a butler of mine can do that. It was too... emotional for me to see it.

My breathing, as it steadily slows down, I figure that this is probably the end.

He still stands and looks at me with that unfeeling gaze of his. It was annoying for me to see.

Especially now, that he's going to eat me.

I wonder how I'll taste like. I should probably ask him, when I'm inside that stomach of his...

So... this is how it feels. I thought it was scary. To slip away. But now that I'm presently slipping away, I guess it isn't.

...

But... it's a little sad to.

I try to give my best and my last smile at him, all the while my mouth bubbled in red, as I try to extend my hand and touch his.

He lets it to.

Claude, even then, even with my contract ending, he still follows an order of mine.

I'm really happy!

And now, before everything goes black, that smile of his tells me he agrees.

* * *

"_Wandering my crying soul, only you can wipe away my tears"_

_

* * *

_

_I already mentioned it; I never expected it to happen._

_My future, to become like this._

_To lie on this bare, earthen slab, my eyes closed, as I pray for the inevitable to not happen._

_But it will. No matter how hard I pray, I know God Himself won't listen to my pleas._

_Especially if, it was none other than a demon you are praying for._

_I move closer to Sebastian, and see him in pain. He twitches, though sparingly as he fixes his eyes on mine. His lips barely move, as they let out long and silent breaths._

_It was like torture for me to behold it, as he tries to tell me that everything will be all right. As he tells me, he'd always be there to serve me, since he was my butler._

_But how can he, really, now that he already laid out his life for me?_

_I never told him to do that. To use his precious life to compensate for mine. It wasn't an order._

_And yet he did it. He executed it. Flawlessly. Unhesitatingly. Like a butler of mine should._

"_Do not be sad, Young Master." He croons, looking onto me with those eyes that seemed to lose the brutality that I often see hidden beneath. "We cannot have the Young Master mourn for a mere butler such as myself."_

_I look onto him, and not say anything. But I am screaming inside._

_Fate was so damn cruel._

"_You aren't just a butler!" I admonish, suppressing my tears with bursts of anger. "You are a butler of the Phantomhives! You dare to betray me with such words? I order you. Live!" I immediately remove my eye patch to reveal my contracted eye. "Live! You dare disobey me? Our contract isn't over! I'm still your master, and you are my butler! And you-"_

_All Sebastian needed was turn his head to make me silent. He looks at me, his expression of sadness genuine._

"_Look into my eyes, Young Master." He says, as his voice weakens._

_I do. From the red, I see my face dotted with blood and grime, and from there, I see it. My eyes._

_Both were now blue. I am stunned._

"_It is finished, Young Master." He whispers. "You are free. And so am I."_

_This wasn't possible._

"_I shall be gone now, Young Master."_

_Sebastian can't-_

"_I'll now be able to turn into nothingness."_

_The contract can't have-_

"_Now, Young Master-"_

_No!_

"_Sebastian I-"_

_I look at him. He looks at me._

_And then begins to titter._

"_D-don't say those words. I order you!"_

"_I'm no longer under your jurisdiction Young Master."_

"_Then I __**beg **__you!" I say, my tears lucid. "I don't..."_

_Silence cracked._

_It was too humiliating. Of course he knows what I am going to say!_

"_I- don't want you to die."_

_I wait. _

_For a moment, he looks at me, mildly surprised. And then he smiles at me, shaking his head._

"_Such a predictable exclamation for you to tell me, Young Master."_

_I close my eyes in embarrassment. After all, he was correct._

"_Although, it was... still unpredictable for the master to say such transparent words."_

_How right of him._

"_I wish to grant it though, Young Master, but in order for you to live, the contract has to be broken."_

"_F-for me to live?"_

"_If the contract existed at this time, then you would have died with me but instead, I chose to annul it. My death isn't the Young Master's fault."_

_This-this... demon-no- this- this- person..._

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm merely telling the truth."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Young Master I-"_

"_**Shut up!**__" I thunder at him. "I didn't command you to violate our contract and yet you- Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_It was another time I became speechless. The emotion won me over as I struggle to breathe from the tears that continue to vehemently flow._

_Sebastian bears the stillness along with me. He doesn't say a word, but he smiles, albeit sadly._

"_Forgive me Young Master. I have sinned against you."_

_I do not answer and continue to halt my tears._

"_But still, I am a demon. A sinner. Even though I am a loyal butler, I cannot change at what I originally am."_

_He then looks at me._

"_But you can. Because you are a mortal. You aren't an angel, nor a devil. You aren't perfect, correct, but it is bestowed to you for a reason. For you to choose. To make a choice, to either be perfect at it or not. It is a gift."_

_He places his hand on mine._

"_And I want you to formally receive it." Sebastian says, as he looks at me gently, the smile on his lips neither displaying true joy nor sorrow. "Because you are my master."_

_I look at him in disbelief. But still, I acknowledged it. _

"_Now then, I must pass. You shall never see me again." He smiles, as he then shuts his eyes..._

"_Wait!" I then say at him. His eyes flutter immediately as he bore it onto mine._

"_Goodbye then." I smile, as I look onto those red, supposedly emotionless eyes for the last time._

"_Indeed, farewell, Young Master." He says, his simper much, much real as he then disappears._

_And from those eyes, before they drifted away, I saw a trace of translucent liquid._

_

* * *

_

_"Forever, tears fall vanish into the lies"_

_"Forever, tears fall vanish into the lies..."_

_

* * *

_

**END.**_  
_


End file.
